1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image display apparatus that includes a plurality of light sources and alternately displays a first image and a second image.
2. Background Art
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-266293 (Patent Literature 1) discloses an image display apparatus that allows a viewer to three-dimensionally see a display image with the naked eye without dedicated glasses.
This image display apparatus includes a plurality of light sources corresponding to right and left eyes, a prism sheet for radiating the light emitted from each light source toward the right and left eyes of a viewer staying at a previously assumed position, and a liquid crystal panel for displaying an image using, as backlight, the light radiated from the prism sheet. The light radiated from the prism sheet serves as directional backlight having directivity. The light emission or no light emission of each light source is selected depending on whether a left-eye image is displayed on the panel or a right-eye image is displayed on it. Thus, the viewer can see a left-eye image with the left eye and see a right-eye image with the right eye, so that the viewer can three-dimensionally see the display image with the naked eye without dedicated glasses.